King Xavier
|Death = Deceased}} King Xavier is the father of Prince Henry, Regina's father, who didn't take a liking to Cora at first. He appears in "The Miller's Daughter". __TOC__ Biography 'Before the Curse' }} As Cora wheels flour into King Xavier's castle, Eva, an honored guest who is there at the time, spots the young woman carrying the heavy bags. As she, the king, and his son walk past Cora, Eva subtly trips her up, causing her to fall and spill flour everywhere. Eva yells at Cora, calling her a "stupid foolish girl". The king asks what happened, so Eva explains that the peasant fell. The king asks her if she's all right, but Cora assumes he's asking her, so replies. When the king corrects her, Eva states that Cora ruined her slippers. Henry tries to defend Cora, but his father says she'll receive no money for the flour and she'll apologize to Eva. Cora is appalled at the idea of apologizing, claiming she was tripped and calling Eva a wench. The king tells Cora to watch her tongue and reveals that Princess Eva is an honored guest visiting from the Northern Kingdom. Cora angrily snarls that she's just a girl. The king asks for Cora's name, and when she gives it, he demands her to kneel. She reluctantly obliges and then apologizes to Eva when asked again, worried the king won't buy her flour any more. The royals then leave as Cora stays kneeling down on the ground, where she belongs. }} Later, at a masquerade ball, as Cora, who's gatecrashing, dances with Prince Henry, King Xavier approaches them and excuses his son, asking to cut in. Henry allows this, going elsewhere, and Cora tells the king that she didn't expect such an honor as she begins to dance with him. He assures her that it is no honor, asking if she really thought a stolen gown and mask would keep him from recognizing her. He points out that there's straw on her dress before telling her that she carries the mill with her, "miller's daughter". Cora tells the king that he has some nerve disparaging her when he's selling off his own flesh and blood. At this, Xavier stops dancing and tells Cora that she's an insolent girl, explaining that the kingdom has been strained. he says that they do need gold, but that they are still miles above "her kind". Cora gives him an evil glare and he orders her to go, picking a stray strand of straw from her dress and stating that it's all she can offer them. She assures him that that is nothing but delusion, forcing Xavier to ask what she could possibly have to offer them. }} Worried, Cora improvises, "I can turn straw into gold and solve all your woes." Xavier has a hard time believing this and Cora goes on to say that, as the king's insulted her, he shall not reap the benefits. "Good luck whoring your son," she tells him as the music stops, before walking away. However, Xavier grabs her by the arm, stopping her, before calling his loyal subjects to attention. He tells them that they have a very special guest with them, dragging Cora over to the stairs where she can be seen by everybody. Xavier tells his subjects that this woman tells him she can spin straw into gold, at which each and every one of them laughs, before the king adds that she's going to demonstrate it for them. Cora appears worried, telling the king that it takes time to gather her thoughts, at which Xavier tells her to spend the night there locked in a tower full of straw, spin it into gold tomorrow, and she can marry the prince. He points out Prince Henry in the crowd who smiles at this idea, Xavier then tells the miller's daughter that if she is to fail, she shall die. }} The next morning, we see the spinning wheel turning as Cora spins straw into gold before King Xavier and his subjects. Rumple is seen in the crowd, smiling as he watches, as Cora stands up, carrying the golden thread and handing it to the king, telling him that there's his gold. He inspects it, asking her if she really did it, and Cora points out that he saw it with his own eyes. Xavier looks at her, saying that she's just a miller's daughter, but she tells him that she's so much more. At this, the king tells her that she's "earned him", before Prince Henry steps out and faces Cora. He takes her hand and gets down on one knee, asking her if she would do him the honor of taking his hand in marriage. Cora smiles at him, before accepting his proposal, and Prince Henry kisses her hand as she looks out at Rumplestiltskin in the crowd. }} Later, King Xavier is seen wrapping golden thread around a coil and adding it to his desk which is filled with many many of these coils. Cora walks into the room, saying to the king that they told her she would find him counting his treasure. He says that she has made them a rich kingdom again before asking her what he can help her with. Cora tells Xavier that she doesn't love his son, and he says that he didn't expect her to, stating that, frankly, there's not that much to love. The king stands up and walks over to Cora, telling her that this is not about love, it's about alliances. "Love is weakness," he says, "It isn't for hard women like you. That should make your choice easier." Cora is confused as to what he means by her "choice", and Xavier tells her that she can either run off with the evil imp that she thinks no one knows about, in the name of love, or stand next to his son with a crown on her head and citizens at her feet. Cora pauses, before telling him, "If it's a choice of love or power, then even having a heart is a liability." She places her hand on his chest, feeling his heartbeat, and she asks him if he agrees. He looks from Cora's hand to her face and she gives him an evil glare. Cora is seen walking out of the room with a chest in her hands and opens it to reveal a glowing, beating heart within. However, it is later revealed to be her own heart that was ripped out. Later, after Cora gives birth to Regina, Xavier is present when his newborn granddaughter is presented to the kingdom. Trivia *His casting call describes his as "45, has a mean sense of humor, and worries about being unable to maintain his extravagant lifestyle since gold has become more scarce in his kingdom". Category:Episodic Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Kings